Content, such as shows, movies, news, music, and games, may be available to consumers through an increasing number of different mediums (e.g., over-the-air broadcasts, satellite signals, cable, internet streams, as well as optical and magnetic media). Content marketing may be a process employed by an organization (e.g., a business, content managers, authors, broadcasters) to build audiences for a new type of content. Content marketing may promote a particular content (e.g., a show, a movie, news, music, and/or a game) associated with the organization.
Potential consumers may be more likely to view the content on devices (e.g., depending upon their choice and/or availability) produced by organizations of whom they have previously seen and/or viewed advertisement for. Content marketers may want to track when an exposure to an ad leads to a purchase and/or viewing of content. As sources and technologies multiply, it may become more and more difficult to track viewership and/or draw conclusions based on correlating one behavior with another. The different mediums may often be based on very different technologies, and sometimes controlled by parties with very different business models.
Targeting consumers in a mobile environment may be a constant challenge for marketers, broadcasters, and website managers. For authors and managers of online advertisement campaigns and broadcasters, reaching consumers on whatever devices they use can mean managing a large number of separate campaigns and/or advertisements. Therefore, the organization may spend substantially in purchasing digital advertising (e.g., television advertisements, online advertisements) to promote content thereof.
Further, the organization may be unaware of the efficacy of ad exposure thereof leading to purchase and/or actual viewing of the content. Particularly, the organization may lack data associated with consumers who have previously seen an advertisement on one device before watching content on a different device. This lack of data may lead to the organization spending money in purchasing digital advertising inefficiently. Additionally, the organization may waste valuable resources in tracking consumer behavior and/or viewership that are utilizing multiple devices in which advertisements for the content is shown. Furthermore, the organization may have difficulty in identifying likely viewers for new content.
The content managers may be unable to make sure their content is displayed across a number of screens, and then being able to attribute value back to each media placement. The difficulty may lie in coordinating the messaging across screens in a manner that will coherently tell the brand story to the correct audience (e.g., the consumer).